Purposely
by JadeRent
Summary: A typical day in which an 18yr old Ichigo struggles with hormones and our favorite midget shinigami. Rated T for swearing and perverted boys.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._ _Where's the witty quip to go with the disclaimer? Sorry, it's late and I'm lazy. Too bad._

* * *

Purposely

* * *

18 years. 18 whole years of living and I've managed not to get sucked into any cliché high school drama. Until now. It figures that when something as mundane as…hormones…comes into play, it has to be with the strangest and most interesting individual I've ever met. I've known a lot of weirdos, in fact, I'm beginning to think they gravitate toward me, but Rukia takes the cake.

Crap. Even thinking of her name gets me worked up. Her stupid name reminds me of dark silky hair that seems to reflect all light that bounces on it. Reminds me of impossibly long and smooth legs for someone so god damned short.

And damn it.

I love that she's short. I love her stupid midget size. I know if she looked as tough as she is on the inside, the sight of her would make me piss my pants. So I guess I can consider myself lucky that I only get hard when I gaze at her for too long. Because it's much easier to hide a tent in my pants than a trail of urine.

That's perfect. I should think of urine everytime I get lost in thoughts of Rukia. Crap, I thought her name again. I hate how much she affects me. Like I said, 18 years of being a guy, and the last 8 or so dealing with puberty and going to schools where the uniform is every man's fantasy. The girls uniform that is. Mine's just tight and itchy. I've had tons of time to practice ignoring skirts blowing up on windy days and not looking down at a girl's chest even when she's waving them right in front of me. But that damn Kuchiki Rukia makes my palms sweat and body tense without even trying.

I swear she does it on purpose.

Fuck, she's doing it on purpose now. I'm just sitting here in class, minding my business after some stupid quiz and she's messing with me. She's doodling on her paper, probably drawing retarded rabbits and she's got her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth…damn it.

Kuchiki Rukia is a bitch. An annoying, short, angry, teasing…tempting…sexy….

I hate her so much.

The dismissal bell finally rings and I can get some fresh air. It's lunchtime and I'm actually looking forward to hearing about Keigo's stupid weekend. That's what she's driven me to.

The rooftop air is really crisp. It's the middle of October and it's getting pretty chilly. But that's just how I like the weather. Especially since that damn shinigami makes everything heat up around me.

"Ichigo!" Keigo's waving like a moron over by the railing. I roll my eyes and walk over. As annoying as he is, this is the kind of distraction I've been hoping for.

"Ichigo look at the girls!" Of course that's what he's looking at. Why did I think he'd distract me? He's pointing over to Rukia's group of friends who are huddled closer together than usual. Probably because of the wind.

"So what?" I shrug at Keigo.

"Sooo, it's chilly, and even though I hate that they're gonna start wearing those sweaters that cover everything up within an inch of cleav-"

"Get to the point Keigo!"

"Jeez Ichigo! I was saying that it's getting chilly and that means it's prime time for coupling up!"

What a moron. I'd rather distract myself by thinking about urine again. I start to turn away from Keigo, but he jumps on my damn back like always.

"Ichigo think about it! It's a cold Winters night-"

"It's still Fall damn it!" He's got a grip like a fucking monkey.

"Whatever, it's cold, girls need warmth, they start snuggling up- Ah!" I finally throw the idiot off me. And I'm not even going to turn back to see how he is, because I can hear him whining. He can't be dead if he's still whining, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear.

The rest of the guys are on the roof now so I sit down and join them for lunch. If Mizuiro pries enough, he can get Chad to tell us about the last gig he played. It always takes a lot of goading to get him to open up or tell the whole story, but it's usually worth it.

I hear the roof door open again and I realize all of the guys are here, even Ishida. Who else would join us on the roof?

"Welcome Kuchiki-san!" Keigo's practically crying with joy. And I just feel the urge to cry.

"What do you want Rukia?" I ask her maybe a little gruffly. But she's a tough girl, she can handle it.

Yeah, she's throwing me a glare at my tone, but her arms are hugging her body, which is probably why I'm not getting punched.

"I need your jacket." She says simply.

"What for?" I realize she's probably cold, but I can't make things easy for her. She's the one who's been taunting me all day without realizing it.

Her mouth thins out and I can tell she's biting back some sharp remark. But Mizuiro and Keigo are here, and they still believe in that stupid innocent act she puts on. She won't be hitting me in front of them unless I really screw things up. And right now I'm consciously focusing on not embarrassing myself in front of her.

So she's trying a different tact.

Crap, this one's worse than the constant kicks she gives me.

Her eyes go all wide and watery, looking like a fucking indigo-eyed puppy. Oh man, and now she's pouting. How can she look so sexy and innocent at the same time?

"I was only asking you because I know you enjoy the cold and wouldn't be using your jacket. I'm so small and weak, the wind's almost carried me away twice today!" She's putting her hand to her head and really laying it on thick. I just want to pound her….bad choice of words.

"The cold weather always gets me sick," now she's sniffling. "But I can understand if you're too busy to take a second out of your schedule to help a poor defenseless girl like me."

Suddenly there are four jackets being handed to Rukia. She practically eye fucks me with the intensity of her smug gaze. How no one else seems to notice is completely beyond me. But damn it, now I'm hard again.

I make an effort to roll my eyes so everyone sees annoyance instead of how much I want that annoying bitch. I quickly huff off to the corner I left my jacket in. I know she's got four jackets to choose from now, but I also know that mine's the one she really wants.

I shuffle around enough to discreetly make sure my erection doesn't poke an eye out. When I turn around to hand Rukia my jacket, I almost jump because she's right in front of me.

"Impatient are we?" I tease her.

She's giving me a kinda funny look, and I know I'm gonna need to take back the jacket to wrap around my waist if she keeps doing it. "I just hating waiting too long for the things I want."

Holy fuck. Is she flirting with me?

I don't even have enough composure to hide the look of shock on my face and she just starts smirking at me.

I knew she was doing it on purpose.

* * *

_AN: My first attempt at first person narrative._


End file.
